The quiet beauty and The loud rebel
by filmgurl2008
Summary: When Sasuke, the biggest,loudest rebel saves Sakura, the quiet pretty girl from school bullys where will this strange friendship end up? PAIRINGS: sakuraXsasuke inoXshikamaru hinataXnaruto tentenXneji. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The day they meet

"Not so smart now are ya'!" The girl said grabbing, Sakura's bag and throwing it to one of the other girls. Sakura just stood there as the girl, with jet black hair, clenched her fist into a ball and swung it at Sakura, she didn't move an inch. The girl's fist hit her in the face. Sakura fell to the floor still not moving, or telling them to stop; she just let them lay into her. About 5 minutes later the girls walked off laughing and making fun of her. Sakura stumbled to her feet and collected her stuff. She lent against the wall, as she coughed up blood, she then started walking home.

When Sakura got in her house her father was sat in his chair in front of the T.V with a can of larger in his hand. Her mother did everything he tells her too, cooking over a hot stove all day for a lazy, good for nothing slob! Well that's what Sakura thought of him! Her mother on the other hand adored him no matter how many times he beat her to the floor! Sakura didn't really like her mother either, whenever her father beat her, her mother would stand there and say you brought it on yourself and then when he would beat her mother, she would take it out on Sakura! That's the reason Sakura was glad she was an only child!

In the morning Sakura got up, her head still pounding from when the girls beat her up and her father having his turn later that night. She got a wash, brushed her teeth and brushed her pink hair, which had grown quite a bit; it was now at her shoulders. She grabbed her uniform. It looked like a sailors uniform, It was a white top, with puffy sleeves, a blue waist coat, a lighter shade of blue, skirt with white knee high socks and little blue shoes.

She arrived at school earlier than everyone else, as always, she would set off at 6:30 every morning. Just so she didn't have to stay in the same room as her parents. Although she was the only one in school at this time, there was always a boy stood outside the school, he had black hair which spiked at the back of his head, he kept his shirt unbuttoned so his blue tie dangled around his chest, he wore black trouser and white trainers, he was taller then the other boys who attend this school who were pretty tall but he was taller. Although he was there as early as Sakura he never actually came to class until 12 which was dinner and he would just sleep during the rest of the classes.

The day went by as normal kids sniggering at her, while she sat alone in the back of the class, the teacher practically ignoring her until he had no one else to call on. At dinner she would stand alone outside, in a secluded corner by herself and then P.E was just as bad as the rest of the day, the teacher would make her go in goal, with the boys belting the football at her. Even though the whole day was bad she hated when the bell rang at 5 for home time. Sakura was walking down the alley behind the school, and there they were, the three girls who were there yesterday and the day before and the day before that and so on. Sakura stopped with her usual non-emotional expression. The girls had something they had never had before the 'ring-leader' had a metal pole in her hands. She lifted the pole above her head and swung it at Sakura, and she shut her eyes, but wait she didn't feel anything, so she opened her eyes. Sakura's eyes widened there was someone stood in front of her, it was a boy, and he had black spiky hair. Wait! Sakura knew this hair it was the boy's who stands outside the school every morning.

"Right dogs don't you think you should go find a mutt to breed with or something?" The boy said he had stopped the bar with his left arm; he grabbed the bar and pulled on it. The girl lost her grip.

"What the hell did you say to me!?!" She shouted furiously.

"Huh" He tightened his grip on the bar and whacked it on the girl's right leg, making her fall to the floor in agony.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BASTARD!!!" The girl screamed as she started crying. The other girls were scared and worried as the boy glared at them.

"If I were you I'd get your dog to a vet, or they won't be able to fix that!" He said as casually as if this were an everyday situation for him.

Sakura didn't know what to do, she couldn't move. The boy grabbed her wrist and pulled her as he walked down the alley. When they were out of sight of the girls, he pinned her up against the wall.

"Are you completely retarded!?" He asked, as he moved her arms higher up the wall, he gripped her tiny wrists tighter.

She shook her head, she was scared.

"Well then why do you let them beat you!?" He asked again.

She didn't say anything.

He was beginning to get annoyed, so he pressed against her, with his right leg in between hers pressing harder. She still didn't answer.

He looked her straight in the eyes and she looked so scared and fragile. He let go of her and stepped back.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He told her.

"Sakura Haruno" She said, almost whispering.

'That's the first time I've told anyone my name!' She thought as she looked at him.

"Well move your ass! I'm taking you home!" Sasuke said and waited for her to start walking.


	2. Chapter 2: When he saves her

On their way to Sakura's house they didn't say a word. They arrived at Sakura's house at 6:30.

"That's your house?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. Sakura nodded and walked up the two steps to the door. She bowed her head.

"Thank you for earlier!"

"Huh. Oh, no problem!" Sasuke said and smirked. "You don't have to bow to me!" he added.

She lifted her head up, her cheeks were pink. "Okay" She turned around to walk into her house.

"Aren't ya' gonna invite me in?" He asked jokingly.

Sakura turned around and looked at him. "Well...err...I...erm...I"

"Don't worry I was joking!" He smiled. "Cya" he added and started walking up the street.

Sakura smiled slightly until she heard her father shouting at her mother and realised she was at home. Sakura walked in and poked her head around the door. Her father wasn't in his chair and her mother was sat on the sofa. Sakura walked up the stair's to her bedroom, when she opened the door her father was stood in front of her window.

"What did I tell you about talking to boys?" Her dad said as he turned round and looked at her.

Sakura's eyes widened. 'He was watching us?' Sakura thought. And with that look her father walked over to her and punched her in the stomach, she fell to the floor and he began kicking her in the stomach repeatedly.

It was three days later and Sasuke was skiving his first three periods as usual, on the field behind the school, with some friend from another school.

"Yo' Sasuke what's wrong with you today?" Naruto asked.

"Remember that girl I was telling you about? Sakura. Well she hasn't been at school for three days!" Sasuke told his friends.

"Well maybe she's sick or something." Shikamaru said as he watched the clouds.

"She comes to school everyday." Sasuke said.

"Maybe her parents are beating her up or something like that." Neji suggested, messing about, not even thinking for one second he could be right.

"You know Neji I think your right!" Sasuke said as he shot to his feet.

"Sasuke I was joking." Neji said looking up at him.

"I'll be back in a bit." Sasuke shouted as he started to run across the field.

"Go save her. You stalker!" Naruto shouted.

"Who's a stalker?" Hinata asked as she sat next to Naruto. Ino sat next to Shikamaru and TenTen next to Neji.

Sasuke arrived at Sakura's house and he started pounding his fist on the door. Nobody answered.

"Sakura!!! Open the door!" He shouted still banging on the door. Still nobody answered. Sasuke took a step back, lifted his left leg up and booted the door open. He walked in the house, there was a woman stood in the kitchen.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked. The woman didn't answer. He looked down the hallway; a man walked down the stairs and came into the kitchen.

"What do you think your doing?" The man asked.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked again. The man just looked at him and said "I think you need to leave, now!" Sasuke ran passed the man and up the stairs. When he reached the top floor he checked all the rooms, she wasn't there. Where was she? Sasuke walked back down the stairs, he stood at the bottom of them.

The man looked at Sasuke and said "See. She left three days ago. Now get out of my house please." When he finished, he had a small smirk on his face. Sasuke noticed, and he all so saw a cupboard under the stairs. He walked around to the cupboard and knelt down.

"What are you doing!?" The man shouted.

Sasuke opened the door and there she was. Sakura looked at him. She wiped her eyes, and he was still there. "Sasuke?" she whispered. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Put my daughter down! She belongs to me!" Her father shouted. Sasuke walked into the kitchen still carrying Sakura, until he put her down. Sasuke walked over to her father, and punched him in the face. He fell to the floor and her mother knelt down next to him.

"She belongs to me now!" Sasuke said, as he picked Sakura up.

He walked out the house and started to walk up the street, still carrying Sakura. "Sa-Sasuke, why did you come for me?" Sakura whispered.

"Well, I guess I don't really know." Sasuke said.

"Oh. Okay. I have nowhere to go." Sakura told him.

"Well I sort of figured that. So you're coming to live with me!" Sasuke smirked.

"But..." Sakura started.

"But nothing. Weren't you listening? I said you belong to me now, so you have no choice!" Sasuke smirked, making his grip on her tighter.

"Alright." She whispered hoping he wouldn't hear her. Sasuke's eyes widened then he smiled.

He carried her all the way to his house. When he got there he stopped and started at a black convertible sat in the drive way in front of his very large house. 'Oh no! He's not supposed to be back for a week!" Sasuke thought as he stared at the convertible.


	3. Chapter 3: His brother

Chapter 3:

His brother

* * *

Sasuke put Sakura down, she was stood leaning against the wall next to the door. Sasuke went to unlock the door but as he put the key in the key hole the door opened by it's self.

"Shit! He's home!" Sasuke shouted and shoved the keys into his pocket. "Come on Sakura!" He added and grabbed hold of Sakura's hand and pulled her into the living room. They stopped for Sasuke to slam the door shut. Sakura looked around the room, it was huge it had a very, very large plasma screen T.V in the middle of the wall, two three seat sofa's and a dining table which could fit ten people on and there were hallways leading to different hallways, which lead to different rooms.

"Wow!" Sakura said quietly as she looked around the room.

"What do you mean 'wow!'?" Sasuke asked looking down to her.

"What do you mean 'Wow!' it's huge! I mean look at that T.V! And the sofa and all the hallways!" Sakura said getting even more excited. Sasuke smiled at her. Sakura blushed.

"You're so easily pleased!" Sasuke joked. Sasuke started to frown when he heard footsteps walking down the stairs. He looked to the stairs. A man stopped at the bottom of the stairs, he was very tall and had long black hair which was in a very lose ponytail, he had a black shirt on; which was unbuttoned and he was wearing black jeans.

"You're not supposed to be back yet!" Sasuke said to the man.

"Now, now Sasuke why would you talk to your brother like that after so long?" He asked.

"Why would you come back after so long?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Sasuke, I'm your 'older' brother and this is my home and the fact that I'm 2 million in debt!" The man said smirking.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Mum and Dad aren't gonna just give you the money and you know what? You're an asshole!" Sasuke said smirking back.

"Actually you're the Idiot they gave me the money about an hour ago!" He said with a bigger smirk than before.

"Put some cloth's on!" Sasuke shouted at his brother changing the topic.

"Why? I think she likes it!" Itachi said smirking.

Sasuke looked at his brother as if he was about to kill him. "Erm... Your talking as if 2 million is back pocket change." Sakura joked trying to calm Sasuke down.

They both looked at her and Sasuke said "Well it is!"

"I'm Itachi. The bastard's older brother." Itachi smiled as he walked straight passed Sasuke to Sakura.

"Oh, I'm Sakura Haruno." She said looking over the man again. Sasuke cut in between them and put his right arm around Sakura.

"She belongs to me! So back off!" Sasuke said glaring at Itachi and making his grip on Sakura tighter.

"Ow!" Sakura moaned. Sasuke turned round.

"What?"

"You caught my rib, I think it might be broke again or something." Sakura said going quiet.

'Again? This must have been going on for a while!' Sasuke thought. He grabbed the bottom of her top and lifted the side up to look at her ribs.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted. She tried to pull her top back down.

"What do you mean 'Hey'? Stop squirming and let me see!" Sasuke shouted back. He pulled her top higher, and she tried to pull it back down, but he was to strong and they ended up pulling it too hard that it ripped right in the middle. Sakura's cheeks turned bright pink from anger but mostly embarrassment.

"Now look what you've done!" She shouted.

"All I wanted to do was see if any ribs were broken! Now he can see everything!" Sasuke said pointing to Itachi, who was enjoying them arguing and the view from Sakura.

"Him! You both can! And now I have nothing to wear!" Sakura shouted.

* * *

Sakura was stood in Sasuke's room, still wearing the ripped top. His room was bigger than the living room! It had a queen size bed. There was a HD widescreen T.V in the middle of the wall opposite the bed, with a surround sound system and a CD player system which was built into the wall and there was a load of other electronics which Sakura had never even heard of or seen before. Sasuke came out of his bathroom, which was connected to his room, Sasuke sat on the end of the bed.

"Sakura sit here!" Sasuke demanded and pointed next to him. She did as he said and sat at the end of the bed next to him. "On second thoughts stand in front of me!" He said. So she did. He pulled the top of her. Sakura not knowing what to do wrapped her arms around her chest and shouted "Hey!"

"You have a bra on don't be such a baby!" Sasuke said and pulled her closer, he put his legs around hers so she couldn't move. He started wrapping a piece of cloth around her ribs.

"Err... What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"It'll never fix if you just leave it." Sasuke said as he continued to wrap her up.

"Sasuke. Why are you doing all this? I mean you don't even know me and well, you're letting me stay in your house and you're taking care of me!" Sakura said looking down at him.

"Not only are you staying in my house but you're staying in my bed too!" Sasuke said smirking at her. Sakura's face turned red.

"What!? Why!?" Sakura shouted. Sasuke straightened his back and put his face next to hers.

"Because there's no way I'm gonna give him the chance to come on to you!" Sasuke said. "And it'll really piss him off!" He added.

* * *

The end of chapter 3! Well same as usual please review and tell me what was good and what wasn't!

In the next chapter I think Sasuke's gonna introduce Sakura to Naruto and the others:)


	4. Chapter 4: His friends: Part 1

* * *

Chapter 4:

His friends

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were asleep in Sasuke's bed. Sasuke had tucked Sakura's head under his chin, his arms wrapped around her waist and his legs wrapped around her legs. Sakura started to wake up.

"Urgh...Err...Sasuke?" Sakura said trying to get up.

"Urghh... what?" Sasuke said waking up.

"Erm... do you think you could let go of me?" Sakura asked, still trying to get lose of his grip.

"Now, why would I wanna go and do that?" Sasuke said making his grip tighter. Sasuke pushed on her and she rolled on to her back and Sasuke laid on top of her. Sakura's cheeks turned red. Sasuke knelt over her and pulled her shirt up. Actually it was his shirt and so were the black shorts she was wearing.

"What are you doing?" Sakura shouted.

"Checking your ribs!" He said, with a smirk on his face. Sasuke put the end of his nose on Sakura's. "Why what did you think I was doing?" He started rubbing his hand over her stomach.

"Huh! Nothing! Well...Err...Get off me!" She said.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Itachi said stood at the door. He was looking at Sakura who was laid underneath Sasuke, with her shirt up. Sakura's face turned red again.

"Get out my room! Can't you see were busy, like really busy!" Sasuke said glaring at his brother.

Itachi walked over to the bed and pushed Sasuke off of Sakura and climbed on top of her. Her whole face was as red as a tomato. He put his mouth next to hers. Sasuke shot to his feet and kicked Itachi in the head. Itachi fell off the bed but landed on his feet.

"Haha. If I were you Sasuke I'd hurry up before someone else gets her first!" He laughed as he walked out the room.

"Bastard! Shut up!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura sat up. "What does he mean by that?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head and started stripping.

"Ahhh... Sasuke!" Sakura screeched. "What are you doing!?"

"Getting ready for school. Idiot!" Sasuke said turning round to face her. Sakura looked down as fast as she could.

"Oh Yeh, come on get ready we gotta go. Today were hanging with my mates. Instead of going to class I mean!" Sasuke said as he finished getting dressed. There was an awkward silence.

"Well come on!" Sasuke said.

"Well get out then!" Sakura said.

"No! I wanna see!"

Sakura stood up and walked into the bathroom. "Fine!"

'Hum. She's come out of her shell! At least around me!' Sasuke thought.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were stood outside the school gates.

"Who are we waiting for again?" Sakura asked.

"I told you! My friends." Sasuke said, getting annoyed.

"Hehe. You have friends." Sakura joked.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He turned round and put his face in front of hers.

"What's that supposed to me!?" Sasuke said.

"N-nothing...I was just joking." Sakura said.

"Sasuke! Is that the girl you were stalking?" Shouted a loud voice walking up behind them. Sasuke turned around and looked at his friends.

"Naruto! I told you I don't stalk her!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke was talking to the blonde one. His hair was spiky and he had a red shirt, with only the middle few buttons closed and black trousers.

The other two were looking at her. They walked over to her, and then around her.

"So, Your Sasuke's other" One of them said. He had long brown hair in a lose ponytail and a red shirt; he had most of the buttons done apart from a few at the bottom and the sleeves rolled up.

"Well, are you?" The other one asked. He had brown up in short spiky ponytail, he had a red school shirt on like the others but his was undone at the top.

"Huh. What? N-no!" Sakura stuttered.

"Hey! I told you slobs were not 'dating' or whatever else you're thinking about!" Sasuke said. Walking over to Sakura followed to Naruto.

"But you said she belongs to you!" Naruto said.

"She does! But I'm not dating it!" Sasuke shouted.

"Oy! Don't call me 'it'!" Sakura shouted.

"Don't shout at me! Have you forgot who saved you?" Sasuke shouted.

"Isn't Ino here yet?" Shikamaru said, lazily.

"Does it look like it?" Neji said.

"So what time did Hinata say she was gonna be here?" Naruto asked.

"She's your girlfriend how should we know!" Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru shouted together.

"Well I just thought you might know!" Naruto shouted back.

"Why the fuck would we!?!" They shouted back.

Before they said anything else they heard someone laughing. They looked round and it was Sakura.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke asked.

"You're all arguing over when there girlfriends are coming! Haha!" Sakura laughed. "I just find it funny that's all! Ha." She added calming down. Sasuke smiled at this and the other guys noticed this.

* * *

The end of part 4! please review! 


	5. Chapter 5: His friends: Part 2

Chapter 5:

His friends: Part 2.

* * *

Sasuke and the others walked up to the top of the field, Shikamaru and Neji did nothing but ask Sakura questions. Naruto was asking questions to Sasuke; Sasuke was glaring at Shikamaru and Neji bugging Sakura. When they got near the top Naruto ran off.

"Hinataaaaaaaaaa!" He shouted running up to a girl and wrapping his arms around her, making them both fall to the floor.

"Idiot" Sasuke said under his breath, looking at Sakura with sad eyes. 

"Shikamaruuuu!" A blonde girl said running towards him. He hadn't realised she was runny so fast and they stumbled to their knees. 

"Ino. We only saw each other last night!" Shikamaru said and gave a lazy smile. 

Ino smiled. "Shut up! Lazy."

Neji walked slowly over to the last girl. When he stood in front of her she turned away crossing her arms. Neji turned the other way. All the guys and Hinata, Ino and Sakura were stood a little further ways in front of Neji's direction; everyone apart from Sakura motioned to turn back around. He huffed and did so.

"What's going on there?" Sakura whispered. 

"Well you see TenTen's sort off the jealous type, all most as bad as Ino there, but anyways TenTen and Neji started fighting in the middle of school or something" Sasuke tried to explain.

"Oy! I am not the jealous type! Neji was getting too cuddly with another girl! And TenTen saw him but he stormed of all like 'your Imagining it all' 'It's all in your head!' talk and here we are now!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeh you are the jealous type." Shikamaru told her. A vein popped in Ino's head and she pulled on his hair.

"TenTen I'm s..." Neji mumbled getting quieter as he got near the end. 

TenTen spun round. "I didn't catch that!"

"I'm sorry!" He said then kissed her before she could say anything else. 

"Okay" She said after she pulled away.

"That was dramatic." Sakura said.

"Bluhg!" Sasuke said sticking his tongue out pretending to be sick.

"Just because you don't have someone to scre..." Naruto started but stopped as he felt Hinata's hand round the back of his head. 

"Don't be so crude!" Hinata shouted. She seemed such a quiet girl Sakura thought. Hinata had short purple – blue hair with a fringe and two long parts at either side of her face. TenTen had brown hair in two buns at each side of her head and Ino had long beautiful blonde hair, which was in a high pony tail with a piece that covered part of her face. They all had the same uniform on; a plain white shirt with a little red bow around the collar, short red skirts, white long socks and little black shoes.

* * *

They had all been sat on the field for nearly three hours, just talking about nothing. Sakura was bonding really well with everyone especially the girls, the only thing she didn't like really was when 

Shikamaru and Neji would gang up on her and ask her personal questions, but she knew they were only teasing.

"Oh Yeh! In two days were going to the beach! My parents are paying, so they won't mind paying for one more Sakura. So you're coming too!" Ino suddenly blurted out. Ino, Hinata and TenTen stood up and waved goodbye to the Sasuke and Sakura. 

"We've got to go back to school now but tomorrow were going shopping, Sakura be up and ready coz' we'll be at Sasuke's at 9:00 for you!" Ino said as she started walking. 

Hinata and TenTen followed and waved as they said "Bye" to Sakura and Sasuke.

The guys stood up and said bye then started to walk off. "The beach" Shikamaru said looking at the sky. "This is going to be troublesome" 

"Don't be such a drag! This could be fun" Neji said.

"Yeh! Maybe Sasuke's gonna score this holiday! With Sakura!" Naruto shouted, stood in between the other two. They both punched him in the arm.

Sasuke frowned at Naruto's remark. He might have been at the bottom of the hill but they could hear everything he said. Sasuke stood up and pulled Sakura up, he pulled her up to fast and they ended up falling over. Sakura was on top of Sasuke. 

"Ahh... Sorry!" Sakura said scurrying to get off him. He pulled her back down and lent over her.

"I could get used to this!" Sasuke said and put his face in front of hers and moved his hand around near her bum. Sakura's face turned pink. "I'm joking. Like I'd wanna do anything like 'that' with you!" He said getting off her. Sakura stood up and followed Sasuke back to class.

"Mr Uchiha, thank-you for joining us at your usual time. Err... Miss Haruno! Where have you been?" The teacher asked; surprised to see her walk in behind Sasuke.

"Urm... I... I..." Sakura stuttered; thinking of something to say.

"She's been with me!" Sasuke started. He grabbed Sakura's hand. "Don't think about giving her detention. Coz' ya' see she lives with me now, so give her any trouble and you'll get trouble from me!" Sasuke exclaimed. He loved when he challenged the teachers, as did everyone else as it gave them something to talk and chuckle at. 

The teacher bowed his head and continued with the lesson. Sasuke dragged Sakura to the back of the class. The desks were for one person each, but Sasuke got a chair and sat at Sakura's desk watching her closely for the rest of the day. 

Later that night they were stood in the living room arguing about the fact that Sasuke told everyone she lived with him.

"You didn't have to tell them anything!" Sakura shouted.

"And then they would have picked on you as usual!" Sasuke shouted. "So you should be thanking me!" He added.

"Fine! Your right! Thank you." She shouted calming down.

"I want more than a simple thank-you!" He said walking over to her and grabbing her chin, he put his mouth close to hers. Sakura's face turned redder than ever before. Sasuke smirked. "I love it when 

you do that! You get all embarrassed and go red!" He heard the front door open and close. Sasuke picked Sakura up, wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He walked to the bottom of the stairs and started walking up to his room. Itachi walked into the living room, near the stairs.

"Goodnight Itachi" Sakura smiled at him over Sasuke's shoulder. He smiled at her and nodded.

Sasuke laid next to the Sakura on the bed. 

"Sasuke. I don't want to go shopping tomorrow." Sakura said. Rolling over to face him.

"Why not? I thought you'd want some new cloths instead of wearing mine!" Sasuke said.

"Well, Yeh, but I don't have any money! And there so much more pre..." She started. Sasuke pulled her closer to him and wrapped his legs around hers and put his face close to hers.

"Your prettier than they are! And I'll pay for all the things you want" Sasuke said and shut his eyes. Sakura could feel her face turn red, but she didn't care this time; she just snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

* * *

End of chapeter 5! Please review; tell me what you thought: ) 


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping

Chapter 6:

Shopping

* * *

"Sakura your friends are here!" Itachi said stood at the door. Itachi looked at Sakura and Sasuke asleep in the bed. Sakura was laid on top of Sasuke. She opened her eyes and looked at the door. She sat up.

"Friends? Oh Yeh! Right I'm coming." Sakura said rubbing her eyes, she looked back at Itachi; he narrowed his eyes and left the room. "What's wrong with him?" Sakura said quietly and looked back down at the bed. She couldn't see the bed. All she could see was Sasuke smirking at her. Sakura's eyes widened. She jumped of the bed and fell on the floor. 

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked leaning of the bed. 

"I'm going to get ready!" Sakura said and scurried of to the bathroom. 

Sasuke walked down stairs in nothing but his boxers. He went straight to the kitchen were Ino in a light purple summer dress, Hinata in a long blue top and skirt, TenTen in a strap top and three quarter trouser and Itachi in his usual black shirt were. Sasuke walked over to the fridge.

"I know you don't think we are, but were still girls so put some cloth's on!" Ino said.

"No." Sasuke answered simply.

"Where's Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Getting ready!" Sasuke snapped back in a bad mood.

"Don't snap at her!" TenTen shouted back.

"I'll snap at you if you don't piss off!" Sasuke shouted. Walking up to TenTen she stood up off of her stool and squared up to him. This was bad the last time they squared up against each other there was food and knifes everywhere! Ino tried to pull Sasuke back and Hinata pulled TenTen back. Ino was struggling so Itachi pulled Sasuke back. 

"Get the hell off me!" Sasuke shouted.

"What so you can hit a girl! I don't think so!" Itachi said.

Sakura walked into the kitchen. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She had a pink skirt on with a plain white top on. She had little pink shoes on, she didn't have any socks on, and so you could see cuts and bruises on them. She could see everyone looking at them. 

"I could put my school sock's on or wear a pair of Sasuke's trousers! Haha." She joked with a nervous laugh.

"What? No don't be daft you look nice!" Hinata said breaking the silence. 

Hinata and TenTen grabbed hold of Sakura and dragged her outside. Sasuke walked over to Ino.

"She was excited about this. So if you say or do anything wrong to her I'll break your neck Ino!" Sasuke said in a threatening tone. Ino knew he wouldn't actually do anything like that; he was just worried about Sakura.

"Sasuke, don't worry she'll be fine!" Ino said and walked off. 

"If you're that worried about her, why don't you follow her?" Itachi suggested. 

Sasuke shrugged and walked off. 

* * *

Sakura and the others were now in town. They had been to three different department stores and no one had bought anything. 

"Seen anything you like, Sakura?" Hinata asked. 

"I don't have any money anyway so..." Sakura said.

"What? You mean Sasuke didn't give you any money?" Ino shouted. 

"Well he said something about it last night in bed but I wouldn't take it anyway!" Sakura told them. There eyes were wide and their mouths were wide open. "What?" 

"You sleep in the same bed!" TenTen shouted. Sakura nodded. 

"That pervert! And he threatened me not to do anything to you! That perv!" Ino shouted. 

"No! He doesn't do anything to me! He says it's so Itachi doesn't do anything to me! Although I don't think he would!" Sakura babbled. 

"So Itachi doesn't do anything? Ah I see...do you two see?" Ino asked. They both nodded. 

"What? See what?" Sakura asked.

"He likes you!" They all shouted to her. 

Sakura's face turned red and shook her head. "No, No, No he doesn't!" 

"Whoa! Overload. Were just teasing. Come on we need to get shopping!" Hinata said and they all walked into the shop behind them.

* * *

"Well Sasuke do you?" Shikamaru asked. They were at the side of the store the girls had just gone in. They were following them!

Sasuke didn't answer. "You do don't you?" Neji said.

"Idiots! Of course he does! He makes her sleep in the same bed, so his brother does touch her!" Naruto said as they walked into the store. "And I bet they touch all night!" 

Sasuke hit Naruto around the head. "So what if we do!" Sasuke blurted out not meaning it how it came out.

"Whoa! You do! Like cuddle or touchy feely?" Neji asked. 

"She cuddles up. And you can all turn your purvey minds off I don't touch her!" Sasuke said. They had just kept walking and were on the top floor in the woman's underwear section. 

"Were not pervs! Were just glad you have someone for yourself. Who you can touch or just cuddle with!" Naruto said. Then they heard the girls talking or rather Ino shouting. They hid behind a rail of cloths. 

"You sleep in his cloths!" Ino shouted. 

Sakura nodded. "Yeh. I didn't bring any cloths with me when I left my house." 

"Well as long as he doesn't make you wear his underwear then I guess it's not too bad." Ino said. Picking something up and shoving Sakura into a changing room. 

"She's trying underwear on!" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. 

Without any word he stood up and they followed, they stood near the changing room door. Hinata and TenTen were looking somewhere and Ino was stood near the changing room. 

"Sakura. Show me." Ino said. "Come on hurry up!" Ino said. Sakura unlocked the door. 

The boys started pushing. They all fell over on to the floor in front of the changing room. Ino didn't have time to talk. Sakura opened the door stood in nothing but underwear, and saw them all on the floor.

"Whoa! I...Err...You forgot your money." Sasuke said looking up at her. Her face turned red. She walked back into the changing room and shut the door. 

Shikamaru stood to his feet and walked over to Ino "Sorry!" 

TenTen and Hinata walked over to them and guessed for themselves what had happened. "Guys!"

* * *

"Sakura we'll wait near the check out for you!" Ino said and they all walked off. 

"Ino wait I can't... Oh she's gone!" Sakura said to herself. 

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. 

"Ahh... Err...Nothing!" Sakura mumbled. The next thing she knew Sasuke walked in the changing room and locked the door.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you think I'm embarrassed me enough!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke backed her up against the wall. "I said what's wrong?" 

"I...the...off" Sakura mumbled. 

"Sakura, your pissing me off." Sasuke said.

"I can't get the bra off!" Sakura said looking to the floor. 

Sasuke blinked a couple of times and started giggling. "What you never wore a bra before?"

"I had no one to take me, so I always wore a training bra." She said going red.

He felt bad for getting mad at her. He turned her around and was just about to undo her bra, when some one booted the door down.

* * *

"Well done Sasuke! You got us kicked out because you were being a perv!" Ino shouted.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said. 

"Why couldn't you wait till you got her home?" TenTen asked.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said twitching.

"All you had to do was wait a few more hours!" Hinata said. 

"I said shut the fuck up!" Sasuke shouted at the top of his voice.

"Were leaving. We'll cya later!" Shikamaru said. The guys started walking away. 

"Sakura, come here!" Sasuke called over. She went over. 

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you. Here you go." Sasuke said and handed her some money. 

"I...I can't take this!" Sakura said. 

"Take it and buy some nice cloths. Oh and don't forget a nightgown don't buy pyjamas. Nightgown. Got it? See ya later." Sasuke said and ran to catch up to the guys. 

The girls continued shopping and after they finished they went home and packed for the next day.

* * *

End of chapter 6! Please review: ) 


	7. Chapter 7: The beach

Chapter 7:

The beach

* * *

It had been a long trip to the beach. The others had been cuddling and kissing while Sakura and Sasuke sat at the back of the coach looking out the windows. When they arrived at the beach they booked in to the hotel, which was just for them! Thanks to Ino's parents. They went up to their rooms. The sleeping arrangements were:

Ino and Shikamaru.

Hinata and Naruto.

TenTen and Neji. 

Sakura and Sasuke.

"We'll meet back up at reception and then were going swimming so wear your swimming costumes! Sakura don't even think about trying to get out of wearing it!" Ino said and smirked at Sakura. 

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked as they walked into their room.

"Well...I wanted to buy an all in one, but she made me buy something else!" Sakura said. 

"So are you gonna get scurry off to the bathroom now?" Sasuke asked looking for his shorts.

"Nope!" Sakura said.

Sasuke's head shot up in surprise. "What? Your gonna get ready in front of me? " He asked hopefully.

"No! You're going in the bathroom!" Sakura said. Sasuke frowned at her. "I was joking!" Sakura laughed and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"Does he like her?" Ino asked.

"Who? Do you mean Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked. Ino nodded. "Well...I'd say defiantly but you'd have to ask Naruto to be shore." Shikamaru said. "Why does she like him?"

"I don't know when I tried to ask her after you all left she would go red and change the subject!" Ino said. They both shrugged and got changed.

* * *

"That's it! Sakura if you don't open the fucking door I'll kick it open!" Sasuke shouted.

"So do it! I still won't go!" Sakura shouted back. 

Sasuke frowned and groaned. He put his foot to the door, he was just about to kick it down when he heard it unlock. Sakura came out. It looked like she was sulking. She had a red bikini on, the top was a halter neck and just normal bikini pants. 

"Whoa. Err...I mean you stupid cow! I was about to boot the door down!" Sasuke said.

"Can we just go already?" Sakura asked.

"What's wrong? Your cuts and bruises are all gone, already. So why are you sulking?" He asked standing in front of her.

"Let's just go" Sakura said and tried to walk past him. Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of him.

"What's wrong?" He said putting his face in front of hers. 

"Why do you care? I mean were not family or even friends are we? So why don't you stop acting like you care!" Sakura said tears started rolling down her face. She got lose of his grip and ran out the door. Sasuke didn't move for a few seconds. 'She thinks I don't care? Idiot!' Sasuke thought. He ran out the door, down the halls and down the stairs to the reception.

"Have you seen Sakura?" He asked panting for breath a little.

"No. What's wrong? You have a fight." Neji said.

"No! Have you seen her?" Sasuke shouted. 

"Sasuke calm down. What's wrong?" Naruto asked. 

"She got upset about something and ran off!" Sasuke said. 

"Upset? About what?" Naruto inquired. 

"I don't know." He said. Sasuke looked over at the girls. "Did you tell her I don't care?" Sasuke shouted. 

"What? No!" They all shouted. It started to rain; heavily. Sasuke ran to the door.

"If you see her, find me!" Sasuke said. Then ran out. He didn't know where he was going he was just running around looking for her. 'You fucking Idiot! Why didn't you tell her! She wouldn't have run off then!' Sasuke thought still running. All of a sudden he stopped running, she was there! She was sat on a rock near the sea, but who was that sat with her. Itachi! Sasuke had forgotten he had business trips here at the weekends, all weekend, every weekend. Sasuke turned as if to walk away but then he saw Itachi put his arm around her. He turned back towards them and stormed over to them. 

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi looked up at his younger brother; it was raining harder and faster. "What?" Itachi asked, and then looked back at Sakura; who was curled up with her head in between her legs. Itachi stood up and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders; as he had no top on. "You need to tell her how you feel! Dipshit. She thinks you don't care!" Itachi shouted. "If you love her, you need to tell her before you lose her!" Itachi whispered into his ear. Sasuke's eyes widened. Itachi walked off up the beach to his car were Diadara and Sasori were sat in the back. 

"Isn't that the girl you were telling us about?" Diadara asked.

"Yeh" He answered.

"Then why are you practically giving her to your brother?" Sasori asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Itachi replied. He started the car. 

"You like her too." Sasori started. "Don't you?" Diadara finished. Itachi's eyes narrowed and he drove off.

* * *

Sasuke stood in front off the rock. "Aren't you even gonna look at me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura didn't move or say anything. "Sakura!" He snapped. He grabbed under her arms and pulled her off the rock. "What's wrong?" He shouted. 

"Just leave me alone" Sakura mumbled and tried to get lose off his grip. 

"No! Not until you say what's wrong?" Sasuke shouted. 

"What's the point? I don't care anymore. I wish you'd never have saved me, I wish you'd never have taken me away from them but most off all I wish I'd never have met you!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke's eyes widened. His grip tightened.

"Why? I don't understand!" Sasuke shouted. Then the penny dropped. 'She thinks I don't care. That's why she's been like this but then that means she likes me?' "Sakura I like you!" He blurted out. 

Her eyes widened. "Stop it! You don't nobody does and that's the way It's gonna stay!" 

Then another penny dropped. "Did they say that to you? Your parents I mean? Is that what they told you before they beat you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded. He loosened his grip. "Do you think I'm going to hut you because I said that? Okay the I won't say that I'll say what I mean this time..." Sasuke said. "I love you!" 

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?" 

"You heard me! I mean it Sakura." Sasuke said. 

"No. You don't. Y-You can't!" Sakura said. 

"Why not? Because you said I can't? Well tuff! I do. I love you!" He said again. 

"Stop it!" She said.

"I love you!" 

"Stop it!" 

"I love you!" 

"I said stop it!" She shouted and slapped him across the right side of his face. 

"Huh! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. She put her hand on his cheek; rubbing it softly, she put her head on his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you." 

Sasuke put his arms around her waist and pulled her close; she was soaking, cold and shivering. "It's ok. I don't really understand, but I really do feel like that about you. I guess that's the real reason I helped you that day" He started, referring to the bully's. "I'd seen you everyday in class and I wanted to talk to you but...well I just guess I didn't know what to say." He said. 

"I love you." Sakura whispered. 

Sasuke grabbed hold of her chin and lifted her face up; close to his. "I didn't catch that."

She smiled softly. "I love you." 

* * *

"Aww... watching them just makes you wanna confess your love, doesn't it?" Ino said. They were all stood at the path way above the beach. They had been there a while, since Itachi left, just watching them.

"Not really." Shikamaru said. Ino's eyebrow twitched and she punched him in the arm.

"I love you." He said rubbing his arm. 

"That's what I thought you said!" Ino said, crossing her arms smugly. 

"Aww... I'm glad they finally told each other." TenTen said. The others nodded. 

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Argh...Neji!" TenTen said slapping her forehead. 

Naruto grabbed hold of Hinata and kissed her; he hadn't kissed her in front of any one yet so everybody's eyes were wide open. 

"Do you mind not snogging my cousin's face off in front of me!" Neji said and then grabbed hold of TenTen's hand, she smiled at him. 

"Not really!" Naruto answered and stuck his tongue out. It started raining even more. The girls started shivering; Ino was wearing a purple bikini with normal straps, TenTen was wearing a pink bikini with short bottoms and Hinata was wearing a blue bikini a white see threw top on. The guys looked at each other.

"Get a room!" They shouted to Sakura and Sasuke. They each grabbed their girl and started to run back to their hotel. 

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke looked back and they were all running off. Sasuke saw that they all had their girl in there arms; he picked Sakura up and ran back to their hotel. 

Sasuke stood in front off the sofa in the reception and collapsed on top off Sakura; who he still had in his arms. 

"I did say I'd walk!" Sakura said. She could feel him breathing heavily on top of her. 

"Yeh, Yeh. I know." Sasuke said lifting his top half off her. He put his face close to hers and to his surprise she moved hers forward to his! Although she still turned pink. He was just about to kiss her when...

"Like I said to the couple with the brown and blonde hair, Get a room!" A girl said, her name tag said Rika Utari; she had long wavy reddish-orange hair. 

"Yeh, Yeh were going." Sasuke said climbing off of Sakura. Sakura's cheeks turned red, she grabbed the top of Sasuke's shorts and pulled him on top of her and kissed him. After he realised what was going on he kissed back. 

"Now!" Rika said. Poking them with the end of a broom. They separated and went up to the room. 

"Sakura, Sasuke! We have to leave immediately!" Neji said walking up to them. Hinata was stood outside with Naruto. She was crying. 

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. 

* * *

End of chapter 7! Rika is Ri-16-Chan's OC. I told you I'd put her somewhere : ) I hope that part was ok. Anyway please review! 


	8. Chapter 8: When they got back

Chapter 8:

When they got back

* * *

"I'll kill him!" Neji shouted walking into the front yard. They had left the beach early because Hinata's father had got drunk and couldn't get the door open! On the phone he said her mother was in the hospital! 

"Neji you just got him to sleep. Stop shouting!" Hinata said. 

"Were gonna get going." Shikamaru said. He grabbed hold of Ino's hand. 

"Yeh, us too!" Sasuke said. 

"See ya later." They said and walked out. Ino and Shikamaru walked up the street and Sakura and Sasuke walked the other way. 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Shikamaru shouted. 

"So nothing then!" Sasuke shouted back. 

"Hey!" Shikamaru shouted. Ino dragged him away. 

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura arrived home. Itachi was laid half on the sofa with his head on the floor and cans all over the floor around him.

"Geez Itachi." Sasuke said. Itachi looked at the two, they were holding hands. He narrowed his eyes. 

"I'll get a cloth or something." Sasuke said and walked into the kitchen down the hall. 

Sakura walked over to Itachi and knelt next to him. She grabbed his shoulders to push him on to the sofa. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her on to the floor. He pressed against her and went to kiss her. 

"Itachi?" Sakura asked. 

He kissed her. Her eyes widened. He kissed harder, but when she didn't kiss back he realised what he was doing. He pulled away. His eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry." Sakura didn't say anything, but her face was red. "Forgive me?" He asked.

"Uhh...y-Yeh...Err... what?" Sakura asked. Itachi put his forehead on hers. 

"Ha. I'm sorry. I've been drinking a lot. Sorry." Itachi said again. Itachi climbed off of Sakura. "I guess you told him. Did you tell him what I told you?" Itachi asked. 

"About what? Oh... You mean what you told me? No I didn't don't worry I won't!" Sakura told him. 

_**FLASHBACK **_

Sakura was sat on the rock at the beach and Itachi stood in front of her. "Sakura I love you." Itachi said. 

Sakura looked at him; her eyes were wide. "Ohh...Itachi...I...But I lo..."

"I know you do. I just wanted to let you know just in case you change your mind." Itachi joked. 

_**END FLASHBACK **_

* * *

"Thank you. I'm sorry, again." Itachi said and kissed her forehead. He then collapsed on the sofa and fell asleep. 

Sasuke walked in. "Great he's asleep." 

"Yeah." Sakura said and then yawed. Sasuke walked over to her and put his face in front off hers. 

"Let's go to bed." Sasuke said. She yawed again. He picked her up and carried her up to their room. She was falling asleep. He pulled her skirt off, then undid her top and pulled that off. He sat on her lap and pulled her short black lacy night gown on over her head. He moved her hair out of her face, she kissed him. He pushed her back on to the bed and kissed her hard, she kissed nearly as hard back. His right hand slid up her nightgown. She moved her hands to take off his shirt. He pulled away and took his shirt off when he put his lips on hers she was asleep. 

"Ha. Just my look!" He said and kissed her head. He laid on top of her and fell asleep. 

* * *

The next few weeks went on as normal, they skived their first few lessons on the field with the others, and then they would go to class in the afternoon and go home at night. After they all graduated Ino and Shikamaru were the first to tie the knot, then it was Hinata and Naruto. TenTen and Neji may not have got married but she was only 18 and pregnant but they didn't care they would look after it, and with all the money Neji's family have it would never want for anything! Sakura and Sasuke were engaged they were only 17 and 18 so they weren't too fused about getting married just yet. They all lived the next few years happily, they stayed friends and all stuck together when people said their marriages and friendships wouldn't last, but they were wrong! At least they were about there friendships ending, they would have to wait to see about there marriage's! 

* * *

That's the end of this fic, Please tell me what you thought about the whole fic and what coud be improved. Thanx for reading : ) 


End file.
